Pay Up
Pay Up is the twenty-fifth episode and season five finale of . Synopsis A group of violent kidnappers capture Robert Dunbrook's son just before he is scheduled to testify against his father to a grand jury, and the CSI team is rocked by a tragedy. Plot Flack is giving confidential informant Terrence Davis his dispensation papers when he gets a call from Detective Angell, who is tasked with guarding Connor Dunbrook, who is set to testify against his father, newspaper mogul Robert Dunbrook, in court that morning. Their phone call is cut off when a truck slams into the diner where Angell and Connor are eating and shots are fired. Flack races to the scene only to find Angell down and bleeding from gunshot wound to the abdomen and Connor gone. While Flack rushes Angell to the hospital, the shaken CSI team comes to process the scene. Stella finds a 50-caliber hollow point shell casing, along with others from a .45 gun. Lindsay tells Mac, Stella and Hawkes that witnesses say a truck crashed into the diner, four men got out. Two fired at Angell and two grabbed Connor. After Angell went down, the men fled with Connor in a Hummer. Dunbrook pounds on the diner window and angrily confronts Mac over his son's abduction. Mac suspects he's responsible for arranging the kidnapping in order to prevent Connor from testifying against him. The tense standoff between the two men ends when Dunbrook gets a phone call. In the diner, Hawkes finds evidence that Angell managed to shoot one of the kidnappers. Danny rushes to the hospital to find Flack, and the grief-stricken detective tells him that she's gone. Mac shares the news at the crime scene, vowing to find the people responsible. Danny gets a call that the Hummer has been found abandoned, and he and Mac rush off to recover it. At the hospital, Sid arrives to take Angell's body to autopsy and finds Flack standing with her. He vows to the detective that he'll watch over her. Adam puts a tracking device on Dunbrook's car, scooting away just before Dunbrook, carrying two heavy duffel bags, climbs into the vehicle. Mac and Danny approach the Hummer and are joined by Flack, who tells them he needs to be there. They discover the Hummer is outfitted with state-of-the-art bulletproof tires, windows and paneling. Mac finds an artificial blood packet inside, leading him to think the kidnappers are military men. Back at the lab, Lindsay discovers the man who killed Angell was using a Desert Eagle gun while Hawkes learns hair he found in the van belongs to a bat suffering from a fungal infection dubbed white nose syndrome. Adam tracks Dunbrook from his office to his lawyer's office to his bank to his apartment and then to the airport, leading Stella to call Mac to warn him Dunbrook is trying to flee. Mac, Flack and Danny race to the airport and pick up radio of Dunbrook telling the men he brought the money and demanding to see his son. Realizing Dunbrook is paying a ransom for his son, Flack calls for backup, but when they hear the kidnappers holding the son at gunpoint, the three men realize they can't wait and get out of the car, only to be shot at by a sniper. They manage to get into the hanger after Danny drives the car forward covering Mac and Flack, but by then the kidnappers have fled, leaving behind an angry Dunbrook, who tells Mac he just killed his son. Back at Mac's office, Dunbrook shows them a tape the kidnappers forced Connor to make, and Mac realizes the kidnappers took Connor knowing Dunbrook would be the top suspect. One of the kidnapper's hands is visible in the video before it's shut off, and Hawkes recovers prints from it belonging to Simon Cade, a solider formerly stationed in Iraq and brought up on manslaughter charges. Flack pays his respects at Angell's funeral and returns her badge to her father, Cliff, a retired cop. After leaving the wake, Flack is approached by an unexpected ally: Terrence Davis, who tells the detective a guy known as Crazy Tony was in his club bragging about outfitting a Hummer. He hands the detective a paper with Tony's name and the name of the body shop he works at. Mac, Flack and Danny go to the shop and get Tony to give up the old tires from the Hummer, which Danny takes back to the lab and recovers trace from. With the trace from the tires and the information about the bats, the team is able to locate the warehouse where the kidnappers are holding Connor. Mac, Stella, Flack and Danny storm it, and catch the men by surprise. An ESU officer is slightly wounded, but no one else is hurt as they take down the kidnappers: while Mac chases one, Stella gets the drop on him and he surrenders, Danny pistol-whips another into unconsciousness as he's distracted and Mac shoots another dead as he's about to kill Connor. At the same time, Flack chases and wounds a man and finds him collapsed in the boiler room. Flack notices that the man, who is Cade, has a .50 caliber gun and a bullet wound in his shoulder and realizes he killed Angell. Flack promptly shoots him dead and coldly passes Messer, who came up to him. After his son is rescued, Dunbrook brings Mac an advance copy of the next day's paper, with a cover honoring Angell. He also tells Mac the fraud and embezzlement charges against him won't stick and leaves the CSI with the words, "Be safe." Mac joins the rest of the team at a local bar to raise a toast to Angell, but as they do, a shooter in a silver BMW pulls up and opens fire on the bar ... Cast Main Cast *Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor *Melina Kanakaredes as Stella Bonasera *Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer *Anna Belknap as Lindsay Messer *Robert Joy as Sid Hammerback *AJ Buckley as Adam Ross *Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes *Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast * Emmanuelle Vaugier as Jessica Angell * Glenn Herman as Simon Cade * Craig T. Nelson as Robert Dunbrook * Thad Luckinbill as Connor Dunbrook * Nelly as Terrence Davis * Erika Ringor as ER Doctor * Jonathan Kowalsky as Sniper * James Martin Kelly as Cliff Angell * Andy Davoli as Crazy Tony Tardalla * Marcus Nel-Jamal Hamm as Terrence's Boy See Also Category:CSI: New York Episodes Category:CSI: NY Season 5